meet_samuelfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/Feet Out!
Feety leaves his igloo perched atop a tall snowy hill, snowboarding down. He reaches the bottom and enters his ice cream truck, and it is revealed that his home is actually inside a giant snow globe. At the beach, everyone is surfing, dancing, and playing in the sun. Bammy runs up to Hoggie, who is shaping surfboards, and asks for a bib for the upcoming surfing competition. Bammy gets his bib and then runs over to Feety's ice cream truck when it pulls up. Bammy orders an ice cream cone, but he accidentally licks the ice cream off the cone into a nearby tidepool. Bammy scoops his cone into the water, hoping to get his ice cream, but instead he scoops up a sea urchin and places it in the spot of his ice cream. Even though Bammy is looking at his cone, he is completely oblivious to the fact that he grabbed an urchin and he scarfs the whole thing down in one go. Suddenly, the urchin puffs up and stabs Bammy's mouth in multiple places. Bammy begins stumbling in pain. This causes him to fall into the tidepool where he dropped his ice cream. There, he notices the ice cream scoop and tries in vain to lick it, but before his tongue touches it, he drowns. A small hermit crab uses Bammy's ice cream cone as a new shell, but it is almost stepped on by a golden-haired Berty carrying a surfboard. Berty shows off his surfing talents and trophies, wowing Dogert and making Sanna and Lola swoon. Feety sees the attention Feety is getting and imagines winning the tournament himself, receiving a trophy and a kiss from Sanna and Lola. As everyone prepares for the tournament to begin, Waffles has trouble zipping up his wetsuit. He asks Hoggie to help him, but Hoggie ends up catching Waffles's skin in the zipper. Waffles screams in pain and Hoggie quickly pulls down on the zipper, opening a large cut in Waffles's back and causing his organs to fly out of his body. Hoggie grabs Waffles's heart, thinking that everything is okay now, and begins rubbing it on a surfboard, mistakenly believing that he is shaping the board with it. As Waffles's body is devoured by seagulls, Tinky runs up and takes his surfboard from Hoggie without noticing that it is covered in blood. He hesitates getting into the water when all of a sudden, a wave crashes down on him and pulls him into the ocean. He clings to his surfboard in fear, riding over a wave which Stevie decides to catch. He maneuvers the wave pretty well until he loses his balance and falls off, getting impaled on a buoy. His remains are quickly eaten by a flock of seagulls. Tinky nervously floats in the water, blood running off his surfboard. He realizes that he is far away from the mainland and begins paddling back to shore, all the while leaving a trail of blood behind him. Soon enough he has worn himself out and cannot see land anywhere. To make matters worse, sharks begin circling beneath him, attracted by the blood on his surfboard. He manages to avoid being eaten by a large group of sharks, and makes it onto a desert island. He hugs a palm tree, happy to be safe, when a coconut falls and cracks his skull, exposing his brain. As he lies on the ground disoriented and injured, the seagulls savagely eat his remains, leaving only his severed head. A seagull flies over the head and tries to eat it, but a shark pops out of the water and drags the seagull under the water, where it is eaten. Meanwhile, Feety falls off his surfboard, into the water. Berty laughs at him and begins showboating, juggling three active chainsaws as he surfs. Feety, knowing how to get a leg up on the competition, begins to use his powers of his feet to freeze the water into ice. Berty is distracted by this and fails to catch the chainsaws, which results in them cutting off both of his arms. To add insult to injury, his hair, which is revealed to be a wig, flies off. This prompts him to nervously grin at the viewer(s). Berty slides on the ice with his surfboard, crashes into Bammy's body, and flies onto a surfboard Hoggie is shaping, cutting his stomach on the fin. Hoggie begins sanding Berty's back, not noticing Berty's screams of pain as he is listening to music on headphones. Feety, now in his element, snowboards around the frozen waves, winning the competition and the trophy. Just like in his dreams, Sanna and Lola rush up to kiss him. Unlike in his dream, however, their lips get stuck to the beak which turned blue like his feet due to how cold he feel when he used his powers, and when they attempt to pull their lips off, they end up tearing them off. As the day ends, Feety drives off in his ice cream truck, his new surfboard (Berty's dead and shaved-down body) tied to the back. Back on the desert island, the hermit crab from before sheds Bammy's cone and upgrades it to Tinky's severed head. Moral: "Don't make waves" Category:Blog posts